


“I’ll Never Forget You” Suga x Reader (Slight Ouran Crossover)

by pufferfish_writings



Category: Haikyuu!!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: ANGSTY BABY, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Karasuno, Original Character(s), Pretty Setter Squad, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Slightly Ouran Mostly Haikyuu!!, Slow Burn, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufferfish_writings/pseuds/pufferfish_writings
Summary: Fujioka (y/n) never thought her third year of highschool would be one of the most eventful years of her life. When she moves to Karasuno to live with her Grandparents she discovers the amazing Volleyball team at her new school.Her sister meanwhile, becomes entangled with a Host Club at her new school.What will (y/n) do when her friends from her old school find out she's interested in joining the Karasuno Volleyball club?How will she cope when she begins to fall for someone who she barely knows?What havoc will happen when both the Fujioka siblings worlds collide?You'll just have to wait and see.Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu or their characters! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club either and I don't own you. But I do own this story's plot.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Others/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

Hello reader.  
This is just some backstory information to make a few things more clear for you as you begin to read this book.

Your name is (y/n) Fujioka you are the daughter of Ranka Fujioka and you have a sister named Haruhi. Your mother died when you were little and you didn't cope with it very well. Now that your older you are able to deal with it but it's still hard.

Your sister goes to Ouran Acadamy as a first year.  
Your a starting third year at Karasuno High. The first two years of high school you spent at Aoba Jōsai and you were living in Seijo until moving to Karasuno.

You've always had an interest in Volleyball and you love to play. You're also a good analyst of players strengths and weaknesses.

The rest should be explained as you go through the story and I hope this will all make sense. I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes that I miss in editing -English is hard.  
Other than that, I hope you enjoy reading! 


	2. Things Could Be Worse?

Panic was the only feeling I had as I ran from my house to school. I was going to be late and it was the first day of school.   
How did this happen you ask? Let's just say that I may or may not have decided not to bother checking the bus schedule and ended up missing the right bus.

My body is not particularly happy about having to sprint to school and it's letting me know by basically cutting off your air. I mean, I'm not unfit but after the entire school break and my lack of wanting to exercise due to a new show I wanted to binge, this wasn't a very pleasant experience.  
As I reach the Karasuno school gates I check my watch, I still have a bit of before the bells going to go.

'Okay, now I just have to find the main office and get to my new class before the bell goes.' I think.

Ordinary, that might not seem too difficult but with a completely new school and no one I know to ask for help from, it's a pretty big challenge.  
I go and walk to the main building, hoping that I can figure out how to get to the main office without having to ask someone.   
Interaction with others isn't exactly one of my strong suits and I try to avoid it when I can. Luckily, I heard someone else talking awfully loud about how they were being called to the office and I only had to follow them in order to get there.

~Small time skip~

After talking to the lady at the main office I was now equipped with directions to class and finally knew where I was going. I manage to get to class just as the bell goes and walk in to find a chair.   
As soon as I arrived I began to hear people whispering -not-so-subtly- about me.  
"I haven't seen her before"  
"I think she's new"  
"She's kinda pretty"  
"I wonder what school she came from?"

I can feel people's eyes bare down on me and I look out the window trying to distract myself from their gazes.  
'I guess that's what you get for being the new kid who's a week late into the new year' I think.

I hear the door open and see the teacher walk in clapping to get the classes attention,  
"Okay students settle down. As you may have noticed, we have a new student in our class. Please stand up and introduce yourself." She says looking staright at me.

'Here we go (y/n), you can do this!' I think to yourself as you stand up. I take a deep breath and start talking,

"H-Hi, um, my names Fujioka (y/n), I'm a third year transfer from Seijo High School and I'm looking forward to spending the rest of the year with you all. Please take care of me." I say and bow. The class mumbles their welcomes in response .

"Thank you Miss Fujioka, you can sit down now." 

The teacher then begins to go through the rest of the roll in class and I begin to zone out looking out the window again.

"Sawamura Daichi." My attention is grasped when I hear that name.  
'Wait a minute could that be...' I think as I turn in my chair to face the boy who just spoke. As I'm thinking I hear another name being said,  
"Sugawara Kōshi." My head whips around to where the other boys voice came from.   
'Okay this must be them.' I think remembering the grey haired player from the previous years volleyball matches.

Yeah, I'm into Volleyball, I have been since I was a kid. My neighborhood friends used to practice with me before I moved houses and, to be honest, I wasn't that bad at it. I loved watching matches and when I could, I liked to evaluate specific players and teams, it's fun.

From what I can remember these boys, Sawamura and Sugawara, were in a match against Auba Jōsai a few years ago along with another player of the same year level. It's safe to say they're team didn't come out victorious. But I remember seeing a lot of potential in them and their possible team in the future.

The teacher begins to write on the board and I have to actually pay attention but my mind keeps going back to the Karasuno Volleyball Club. I remember how they went to nationals a few years ago and then they just seemed to disappear into thin air. 

'I wonder what the fallen crow's team is like now?'

My curiosity takes over and I decided to go and see their practice after school, that is if they have practice. I guess I'll find out later. But for now I have to try and pay attention.

~Time skip to break~

'Finally food time!' I sing joyfully in my head as the bell rings. Students began to mingle and I grab my bento from my bag. I was about to start when I feel someone tap me on my shoulder. I turn around and see a young girl with long brown hair and freckles.

"Hi, I'm Kaneko Amaya. Do you mind if I sit with you Fujioka-san?" She says to me shyly. You put down your chopsticks and slide a chair over to your table.

"Sure Kaneko-san. It's nice to meet you." I say politely to her as she sits down.

We both talked for a bit and ask each other all the usual questions, favourite colour, favourite colour, what school transferred I came from, likes, dislikes, etc. 

We were sitting in a comfortable silence for a while, both enjoying our bentos before Kaneko abruptly looked up at me,  
"Nē Fujioka-san, what club are you planning to join?" I swallow part of my lunch before speaking,

"I'm not entirely sure yet but I was kind of interested in the Volleyball team." I say honestly.

A shocked look mixed with admiration makes its way onto Kaneko's face before she starts speaking,

"Really? That's funny because my cousin apart of the males team, his names Chikara Ennoshita. I heard they haven't been doing so in the last few years but they apparently have a pretty interesting duo who've recently joined the team." she says.

"Huh, well it's nice to know the clubs still active. I'm pretty sure I saw one of their matches a few years ago and I think a couple of the players from then are in this class actually." I say to her interested in the information she's giving.

"Oh yeah! You're totally right, I can't believe I forgot that." She says face palming,   
"Daichi Sawamura and Kōshi Sugawara are both apart of the team. And from what I can remember I think Daichi-san's even the captain this year."

I remember back to the game I watched a few years prior and remember thinking about how well Daichi was looking after his team, encouraging them even though he wasn't a captain or vice.

'Looks like your living up to your potential Daichi-san.' I think.

"You wouldn't happen to know when and where their practice is, would you? I'd like to see them sometime soon and ask a few questions." I ask her hoping she knows,

Her eyebrows furrowed as she thinks about her answer,  
"Umm... I think their practice is usually after school, I usually walk past they gym on my way home and I see people go into there in the Volleyball uniform."

My face now brightens at the new information.   
"Thank you for telling me all that, it was really helpful." I say with a smile and she returns one.

Just the thought of being able to see volleyball practice makes me excited. Then my face drops when I remember that I don't actually know where the gym is. Kaneko sees your face drop so suddenly and becomes alarmed,  
"Nē, are you okay Fujioka-san what's the matter?" She says softly.

I look down and scratch my neck slightly before responding,  
"Um, I don't actually know where the gym is." I say with a sheepish smile.   
I look at her with a puzzled look as she burst out laughing. After calming down she begins to explain,  
"Gomen Fujioka, you just scared me. I thought it was something really serious." I begin to pout slightly at how she's dealing with my dilemma.

"It is serious, I don't want to just randomly walk around the school walking into people's practices." I say beginning to freak out at not knowing where the gym is.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I can take you there if you want," She says cheerfully smiling at me.  
"I walk past there on my way home anyway so it's not a trouble or anything." She finishes.

"Thank you again Kaneko-san." I say a little embarrassed at how much I overreacted. 

"It's fine, and you don't have to use 'san' if you want, you can just call me Kaneko or Amayo-chan." She says kindly.

"As long as you do the same for me." I say and we both smile.

My heart fills with joy as I think of my first frienship at Karasuno. 

'This is going to be a good last year'

~Time skip to after school~  
( A/N: Where would we be without good ol' time skips )

Kaneko and I both walk towards what I assume to be the Volleyball gym. As we get closer the sound of spikes being landed was beginning to make your heart race.   
'I wonder if their team is like what the rumour says?' I think as we approach the building.   
Kaneko says her goodbye as we reached the door because she has things to do at home this afternoon. Now it was just you.

'Let's see how good you are crows.'  
I put my hand on the door, take a deep breath and opened it quietly.

"NICE RECEIVE"  
"TO YOU DAICHI!"  
"YEEAHHH!!" "NICE KILL!"  
"TANAKA PUT YOUR SHIRT ON!!"

I was stunned at how absolutely hectic, and loud, this practice match was. Seijo's practices were interesting to watch but this was something else entirely. The team was so caught up in playing, and trying to get the bald guy to put his shirt on, they hadn't even noticed me standing in the doorway. I couldn't help but blush slightly at the sight of a half naked male before me who was refusing to reclothe himself until Sawamura was glaring harshly at him.

When the bald guy finished putting his shirt back on he finally spotted me standing in the doorway.

"Hey hey, who's the pretty lady?!" He says loudly while pointing at me. His statement made the entire team stop what they were doing and looked at me. 

"We have a female admirer!?" The bald one says preparing to run to you before Sawamura whacks him on the head.

"Gomen, he doesn't mean any harm. He's just not used to girls paying any attention to him." He says bowing towards you.

"I'm Sawamura Daichi by the way, Captain of the Volleyball club. You can call me Daichi." He says smiling at you.

"I'm Fujioka (y/n), I think we're in the same class actually, class 4?" I say bowing slightly.

"Oh yeah, I thought you looked familiar," said a grey haired guy, you remember being called Sugawara, as he walks toward me.

"I'm Sugawara Kōshi, but everyone calls me Suga." He said smiling kindly at me.  
"What are you doing here?" He asks tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Uh, I just wanted to see your practice actually," You say stiffly. 

'Stupid social awkwardness, why'd ya gotta be here now!' I think and clear my throat before continuing,

"I really like Volleyball and was looking for a club to hopefully join." I say sounding a little more relaxed.

"Wouldn't you join the girls team if you want to play?" A short orange haired boy says before getting hit in the head by a Volleyball thrown from a tall raven haired guy.

"Idiot Hinata! She doesn't want to play. She wants to be a manager." He says sending him a glare that makes the boy, Hinata, jump back in fear.

"Hey, don't talk for her you guys. You don't know what she wants." A tall freckled guy says timidly. 

"It's okay. You're both right actually. I don't want to play and if I did I would have looked into the female team." I say to try and get rid of some of the tension that seems to have appeared. 

"Told you Kageyama." The orange haired boy says while poking his tongue out at the other boy, Kageyama.   
This only causes another round of bickering between the two that has to be put to an end by Daichi. By then what I assume to be the coach decides to walk up to me.

"Hi, I'm Keishin Ukai the Coach. I'm sorry to say Fujioka but we already have Kiyoko as our manager." He says.

My heart drops, already a manager? Disappointment begins to pool in my stomach as I look down at the gym floor.

"Oh, sorry to be such a bother then." I say softly to the coach. 

"Huh? Don't be so sad Fujioka, I didn't get to finish." He says abruptly.  
"We don't have the manager spot but we do have the 2nd managerial spot if you want it."

I tilt my head and look at him confused for a few seconds before realising what his offer actually means.

"Oh! Yes, o-of course I will. I'd be happy to be the second manager." I say smiling widely at the coach.

"Good, well how about you go sit with Kiyoko for today and she'll help with all the paperwork later. We'll do introductions tomorrow. Meanwhile," He says turning to face the team.   
"You all need to get back to practice!!" 

"Hai!" All the boys yell and go back to their practice match.

All the skill, the fast pace, the adrenaline and the power the players have. Being able to plan and strategize for a game. 

I've missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, first chapters are always a little bit boring so I apologise. It will get better as we get into this.   
> Also, the practice match they're having in this chapter isn't following the storyline in the anime or manga. It's just a practice game during their training.
> 
> (Feel free to give constructive criticism in the comments.)
> 
> Next chapter is coming soon ^^


	3. Something New, Something Old

I'm on cloud nine as I write my name down on the paper that says me as the Karasuno Volleyball Junior Manager. I practically skipped over to the bench to watch the rest of the boys match after handing the form into Coach Ukai and that teacher, I think his names Takeda Sensei. Back at Aoba Jōsai I never really got a chance to be a manager because of Oikawa Tooru's fangirls.

The coach always thought that because I was a female and that wanted to be manger I was completely head over heels for Oikawa.

Oh how wrong he is.

I don't disagree that Oikawa's good looking, he's absolutely gorgeous. BUT he's also one of the most annoying human beings I know.  
Being childhood friends with Iwaizumi Hajime has led to crossing paths with Oikawa more times than I can count, or that I'd want.  
Around others he can be completely obnoxious and annoying. However, when he's just with Iwa and myself he can be a really nice person. I don't blame him for having a facade, he's expected to be perfect all the time by a lot of people, his fan girls mostly, but I just wish he didn't always act the way he does.

Thinking about that does remind me, I should text Iwa about the whole manager thing. He's gonna be so proud I finally made it on a team, almost as proud as my family will be.

I go to pull out my phone but put it back when I remember where I am and what I should be doing.  
I observe the team playing their practice match and even see Hinata and Kageyama's awesome quick attack. The speed of it is absolutely amazing. I don't even think Oikawa could even set as accurately as Kageyama does, at least not as frequently.

I notice the tall blonde boy with glasses doesn't put in 100% effort when he plays. It would be alright if he was conserving his energy for later but he always plays at lower than his potential. It really bugs me. I might say something to Coach Ukai if he keeps doing it.

I watch as the bald one called Tanaka spikes the ball onto the gym floor near the rear of the court. A libero could have easily saved that but for some reason they don't have one on the team.  
From what I can remember, they had one last year who was really good but he seems to be missing. Now that I think about it they're also missing that other player who would be a third year too. Curiosity takes the better of me and I move closer to Kiyoko to ask.

"Hey Kiyoko, didnt you have a libero a few years back?" I say to her quietly as she turns her attention from the game to me.

"Your right, we did. He's a second year named Nishinoya Yuu but he's currently suspended from the club." She says 

My eyes widen. 'Suspended?'  
"How did he get suspended from the club?" I say warily. 

"After we had a particularly bad match the Ace, Asahi, and him had a intense argument. Nishinoya broke something and the principal got involved. Then he suspended him." She says her eyes glazed from explaining the past.

"Wow" I can't help but say out loud and Kiyoko nods her head in agreement. That gives me an explanation to why there's no ace on the team as well as no libro.

'What would Seijō be like without Iwaizumi?' I wonder.  
Even if it was only for a while I dont think Oikawa would be able to deal with his team. And I definitely don't think the team could deal with him.

Coach Ukai blows the whistle signaling the end of practice and tell the boys to pack up and get changed. I help out Kiyoko with packing up and cleaning the gym. Not knowing where things go in the storage room want fun but I figured it out eventually. Soon everything is packed up and I begin to walk away ready to go home. 

"Hey Fujioka wait!" I turned around to see Sugawara and Daichi coming toward me. The rest of the team following after them.

"Where are you going?" Sugawara asks.

"I was planning to go home." I say confused.

"You can't go by yourself. It's dark and were responsible for you now," said Daichi "you are our manager now." He adds with a smile. I feel my stomach flutter at his statement. 

"Y-Yeah that makes sense. Well who goes this way?" I say pointing west of the school.

"Awwwhhh yeeaahhhh! That's the way I go! Guess who gets to bring the new manager home! This guy!" Tanaka brags to the first years who don't even seem to care.

I can't help but feel a little intimidated by how loud and outgoing this guy is. Subconsciously I take a step back when he comes towards me and Sugawara notices.

"Ya know I was planning to go that way too so you can stop bragging now Tanaka." Suga says and Tanaka shuts up.

"We should get going. I have some stuff I have to do at home." I say to Suga and we begin walking. The rest of the boys split up and head home too. Tanaka runs after us to catch up and after a short time of silence he speaks up.

"Sooo Fujioka-san what school did you come from?" He asks facing me.

"I was in Aoba Jōsai." I say softly hoping to keep him from going all loud again. 

"Wow, I heard you have to have really good grades to get into there." Says Sugawara stopping Tanaka from talking again.

"U-uh yeah. I suppose so, I was an honors student so-" I begin.

"AN HONORS STUDENT! Your pretty and smart!" Tanaka says and I can't help but blush slightly from the compliment.

"Yeah well I don't hate studying so it's easy to keep up." I say fiddling with my collar.

"Nē Fujioka," said Suga talking my attention off Tanaka, "because you went to Aoba Jōsai and liked Volleyball. Did you know Oikawa Torou?" He says looking me straight in the eyes.

"Everyone knows Oikawa." I say matter of factly.  
"Sadly though, I did know him personally." I finish. Tanaka's face turns into a shocked expression,

"Why's it sad? Did he break your heart?!?! If he did I SWEAR-" Tanaka starts but I cut him off.

"No, no, it's nothing like that Tanaka." I say quickly and he stops his threatening, waiting for an explanation.  
"See I'm friends with Iwazami so he hangs around us a lot and I find how he acts around certain people annoying."

"So you don't like him?" Suga asks me.

"Unless annoying has the same definition of like, no. I find him annoying." I say to him.

"You know your probably the first girl who doesn't." Tanaka says much quieter than any of his other previous statements.

"I wouldn't bet on that, my sister doesn't like him either." I say with a smirk on my face.  
"Maybe my family just isn't as easy to be blinded by good looks as other people are." I finish.

"What years your sister in?" Suga asks, changing the topic.

"She's a first year but she doesn't go to this school." I answer.

"What school does she go to then?" Tanaka asks.

"She goes to Ouran Academy as an honor student." I say proudly, thinking of how well she's done in school so far.

"Ouran is pretty far away. I'm guessing you two don't live together then." said Suga gazing softly at me.

My chest squeezes with remembrance of exactly how far away the rest of my family is and I nod my head in answer to Suga's statement.

"Yeah, she lives there with dad and I live here with my Grandparents." I say and a flash of some emotion shows in Suga's eyes as he looks away. My statement creates a somber atmosphere around us that makes me uncomfortable.

"It was my choice to come here anyway and I really like living in Karasuno so far." I say trying to lighten the mood a bit. Tanaka seems to perk up a little and a mischievous grin grows on his face,

"Yeah you should see the festivals that we have. My sister Saeko almost set fire to a stall when she messed with the fireworks one time." Tanaka says chuckling and I can't help but laugh with him thinking of how much havoc that would have caused.

"Oh, so we have a pyromaniac on our hands" Suga says looking over to me with a cheeky smile on his face and we all laugh.

Soon we reach a turn off and Tanaka says goodbye heading in the opposite direction as Suga and myself. I decided to break the silence with a question that's been bugging me since I saw the team play earlier.

"Suga-san, are you the main setter for Karasuno or is it that first year?" I say softly looking at him, trying to gage his reaction. His face shifts as he comes up with an answer to my question.

"Technically I am the lead setter, but, I don't think I'll end up playing many games this year." He says looking down with sadness in his voice.  
He looks back up at me and continues, 

"Kageyama's one of the best setters I've ever seen and If he's the one who can get us to nationals I'm willing to let him take my place." He says with resolve lacing his tone. A feeling beings to throb in my chest, something like understanding.

"So even though you love Volleyball your willing to do whatever it takes for your team to get to nationals. With you helping or without." I say and he nods in agreement.   
"You must care about your team a lot if you're willing to do that." I finish, looking into his eyes. 

"We're not what people think we are. The flightless crows will soar this year and we'll show everyone what were made of." He says with a resolve like iron.

A knot of excitement builds in my stomach at his words. I'm finally going to get a chance to show my worth. I want to give this team -my team- every chance to get to win I can. I want to do my best and give them my all. I want to help them and not let them down.

"From what I can see from the team you all have so much potential, with the right training you'll definitely be contenders this year." I encourage him, smiling. He gives me a closed eye smile back and I feel my heart tighten.

Soon all the houses become more and more familiar and I realise we've been talking for so long that I'm home. I stop walking once I've reached the fence line and turn towards Suga.

"Thanks for walking me home Suga-san." I say politely to him.

"It's all right, and I you can just call me Suga if you want. You are my classmate and manager too now." He says smiling softly at me.

"Then thanks again, Suga." I say and heat threatens to colour my cheeks but I quickly get it under control. I then walked to my door unlock it and wave goodbye as he walks further down the street.

Delicious smells reach my nose as soon as I get inside. I take my shoes off and practically run to the kitchen, slipping on the wooden floors till inreach my destination. Grandpa looks up at me his white eyebrows lifting as I slide into the room right as he's serving the last meal.

"Hello (y/n), your back late." He says as I help him put the food on the table. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot to call you, but I have good news!" I say cheerfully while sitting down. 

"(Y/N)!! Thank goodness your home!" Grandma yells as she rushes over to hug/strangle me.  
"I was beginning to think something happened to you!"

"G-Grandma a-air!" I wheeze and she lets go of her bear hug.

"Sorry darlin' I was just worried about you." she apologises and sits down next to Grandpa.

"You said you have news." Grandpa reminds me as I begin to eat.

"Oh yeah, I went to join the Volleyball club today..." I say and grandmas green eyes widen with anticipation. 

"Aaaaand.... I'm the new manager!" I say unable to keep the excitement from my voice.

"Oh (y/n) that's amazing!" Grandma says smiling widely.

"Good on you kid." Grandpa says ruffling my hair. I then tell them all about what happened and how Daichi and Suga are in my class too. 

After dinner I go and have a shower and do some homework.   
I slam the pencil down on the table as I finish the last question and stretch back in my chair. A ding goes off from my phone and I opened it to see a message.

Lil Sis 🤘  
Hey, How was your first day at the new school?

Panic washes over me as I remember that It wasn't just me who started school today. I even wrote a reminder for myself on my alarm clock this morning but still managed to forget. 

'Ahh! How did I forget to text Haruhi about this yet! I'm a horrible big sister.' I think as I quickly write a reply to her.

Me  
Hiya, it was great. I joined the male Volleyball team as a manager and made a few friends. The teams really nice, you'd like them.   
Sorry about not texting you earlier today was pretty hectic and after dinner I was doing homework 😣   
Enough about me, how was your first day? (You know you're an old high schooler like me now lol )

Lil Sis 🤘  
It's okay you didn't text me yet, I know what It's like to be busy.   
My day was good. I really need to find a good place to study at school though. The library is like one of the loudest places there.

Me  
Oh that sucks you don't have anywhere to study. Have you tried an old spare room? Music room? Their usually empty during breaks.

Lil Sis 🤘  
I'll check one out tomorrow.   
I should probably go to bed now. Talk soon.  
Love you.

Me  
I should do the same, we'll talk tomorrow. Say hi to dad for me!  
Sleep well, love you too.

I turn my phone off and put it on charge. Longing pools in my stomach as I think of how long it's been since I saw my sister and dad. I go over to my draw and pull out a small old box.   
I look at it for a bit and slowly open it.

Inside lays a good chained necklace with a locket. Inside the locket holds two photos. One of Haruhi when she was about two. She was standing in among flowers smiling with both front teeth missing. Her doe eyes free from any worries or cares in the world.

The other is a photo of myself, my father and my mother. I was in my mums arms and my dad was hugging us both. We were all smiling and so so happy. Tears began to well in my eyes as I remember my mother.  
Her smile, her eyes, her gentleness. How much similarly Haruhi shares with her. How much I miss her. I would give almost anything to see her again like she was back then. 

My last memories of her was when she was sick. She was drawn and pale laying in bed, unable to move because of how weak she was. I remember her words she said as she said her goodbye to me and Haru.  
Dad was in tears and Haruhi was to young to fully understand what was happening. After she was gone I ran from everything that reminded me of her. It brought so much pain even thinking of her, it still does.

It took me years to grow back into the empty shell I was. I don't know what it would have been like without my friends like Iwazami to talk to. Even now, seeing the person Haruhi's growing up to be, It still hurts. She looks just like mum and has the same sort of personality. Everytime I see her I get reminded of what's not there anymore. But I feel so proud of her too.

I guess I admire her in a way.   
How she's able to bloom under trial. I guess you could say I'm even a little jealous of her and how far she's gone -is going. She's so smart and selfless. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I want to protect her but I know I can't. It's bittersweet in a way.

I hook the necklace around my neck and close the locket, sealing the memories -the emotions- inside. I get changed into my pajamas and get into bed. I sink into the comfort of my bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, long chapter. I'm exhausted.  
> This chapter covers a pretty big chunk of back story for (y/n) so I hope your all not so confused now. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it.  
> Feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism if you want.
> 
> I can't decide how long to make this book yet. What do you think?
> 
> (( Just realised I didn't use any time skips! ))  
> (( I'm proud of myself ))
> 
> Next chapter will be come soon.


	4. Chapter Three: Interesting Introductions

A loud noise basically kills my eardrums as soon as I wake up. 

'Stupid Alarm! Let me sleep!!'

I fling my arm out to hit snooze and end up hitting my hand on the corner of the bedside table. Fully awake now I sit up and grumble as I walk downstairs. I catch a glimpse of my reflection and cringe.

"Fix bed hair before school." I mumble to myself before making my way into the kitchen. "Or it might scare some small children."

I walk in and see Grandma sitting down with a cup of tea in her hand reading the newspaper. Grandpa is not to be seen and I suspect he may be in the Garden already.

"Ohayō" (good morning) I say to her and she looks up from her reading.

"I was beginning to think you were going to sleep in again." she says with a smirk on her lips, her green eyes gleaming.

"I decided I should make time to walk to school today actually." I say as I make myself some breakfast. 

"When you come home after Volleyball just make sure your not by yourself okay?" She says with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I've got an entire team of people to walk me home now Grandma. I'm sure at least one of them will walk me home if its dark." I say and her worry disappears and is replaced with a cheeky grin.

"A team of hunky boys you mean." She says still grinning. A blush begins to form on my face at her teasing.

"I would be lying if I didn't say they were in good shape. But that doesn't mean anything so don't get any ideas Grandma." I say and point a spoon at her threateningly. She only laughs and goes back to reading.

I finished making my food and eat it before going back upstairs and finish getting ready for school.   
I get dressed, tie my (h/l) (h/c) into a (hairstyle) and make sure there's no remnants of bed hair. I also make sure that my locket is securely attached and let it hang underneath my uniform. I don't really feel like answering peoples questions about it yet so it's best to be hidden.  
I say goodbye to both Grandparents, finding Grandpa in the garden, and start walking to school. 

The morning sunlight makes its way onto my skin making me feel more awake. I grab my headphones, put in one ear and listen to some music. The air feels fresh and I'm surprisingly relaxed. That is until I hear my name being screeched out by none other than Tanaka.

He's running towards me and I decide not to ignore him, even though I just wanted a bit of peace and quiet on my way to school.   
I manage a small smile as he reaches me and returns the gesture.

"Are you looking forward to your first official practice today as manager Fujioka-sempai?" He asks 

"Of course Tanaka, I can't wait to see what your all like. And you can just call me Fujioka if you want." I say with a genuine smile. 

"O-Okay, uh, t-that's really good then." He stutters with a slight blush on his face.

'Cute. He's such a softie.' I think as we continue walking.

I'm thankful he doesn't pester me with questions and picks up on how I want some quiet. Soon we reach the school gates I say goodbye and head towards my classroom. When I reach it Kaneko walks over to me and sits down in the seat close by.

"Sooo, how'd it go yesterday?" She says excitedly. I can't help but smile as I retell her everything that happened the day before. We talk until the bell goes and all the students begin to take their seats. Daichi and Suga both wave and smile as they sit down. Kaneko sends a teasing look my way and I roll my eyes. Soon the teacher comes in and begins the school lessons.

~Time skip, lunch~

When the bell goes I grab my bento and Kaneko soon joins me. She seems to understand how hungry I am and lets me eat undisturbed for a while. Out of the corner of my eye I see Daichi and Suga walking over to where were both sitting. 

"Do you mind if we sit with you guys?" Daichi asks and we both nod. Kaneko sends me a smirk when Suga sits next to me and I send her back one when Daichi sits next to her causing her to blush lightly.

We all chat happily for a while until I feel a vibration from my pocket. I pull out my phone and see that there's an unread message. I open up my phone and look at who sent it. 

Trashykawa  
Hey (y/n)-chan! How are you?  
Iwa-chan told me about you transferring to Karasuno, your so far away from me now 😣 You should come visit me when we have our next match. I'll win it just for you ;)   
Text me back when you read this!!

I sigh. Oikawa will be the death of me that's for sure.   
I don't mind him all the time, when he's with Iwa and myself he doesn't have the same facade as usual. Then and only then do I find him nice.   
Instead of completely ignoring his text like the last few times, I decide to respond because he was actually asking about me and not just bragging about himself.

Me  
Hey,  
I'm doing well. As Iwa probably told you I'm living with my Grandparents now and Haruhi is in Ouran with dad.   
About your next match, I don't think I'll have any time to cheer you on. But I think I might visit Iwa some time soon because I still have a few things at our old house I need to grab. In that case I'll probably see you because you never leave him alone.   
Iwaizumi told me about your injury so I hope your not pushing yourself to hard with practice like usual. You won't heal properly if you keep doing that but I'm sure you know that.   
Anyway, I have to go. Don't text me during school hours btw, I do have friends to talk to.

I hit send and turn my phone off, stuffing it back in my pocket and sighing again.

"Such an idiot" I mumble to myself.

"Who?" Kaneko asks after hearing me.

"Good old Oikawa Tōru, the bane of my existence" I say flatly and I hear Suga chuckle.  
Daichi and Kaneko just look confused.

"You mean the Oikawa Tōru? Like the genius setter?" Daichi says trying to understand what I'm going on about.

"Bingo" I say sarcastically.

"Fujioka is friends with Iwaziumi and knows Oikawa too." Suga says clearing up a bit of the confusion that Daichi still has blasted all over his face.

"Iwaizumi introduced me to Volleyball so technically you have him to thank for me being your new manager." I say slightly reminiscing on my childhood.

"Well, were definitely thankful for you joining. I can't wait till the clubs back in full swing again. Then we'll show everyone what were made of." Daichi says proudly and subconsciously echoing Suga's words from yesterday.

"You'll definitely have me watching from the stands when you play." Kaneko says smiling at us all. 

"Isn't the tournament coming up soon? Do we have any practice marches with other schools?" I say to Daichi remembering all the matches Aoba Jōsai had before the main events.

"Not as of yet but I think Tekeda Sensei is trying to organise something with some other teams." He says furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"I can't wait to see the other teams faces when Hinata and Kageyama do their freak quick attack. It'll be priceless." I say, an evil smile creeping onto my face at the thought of how chaotic it'll be.

"That is one of our biggest weapons at the moment. Sadly it's one of very few." Suga says dimly and Daichi hums in agreement.

"We'll get there." I say softly.  
"Even from the little amount I've seen if our team, everyone has so much potential to grow and get better. I just hope I'll be able to help you guys get there." I finish, scratching my neck lightly.

"I'm sure you'll do great Fujioka. We all believe in you." Suga says kindly and smiles softly at me. My heart squeezes and hope fills my chest. I look down at my now empty bento and smile.

"Thank you" I say and look at the three smiling faces surrounding me.

'I don't want to let you down.'

~Time skip to after school~

After the school bell rang to dismiss the students for the day, Keneko and I make our way to the gym. After her constant smile since lunchtime I decide to ask her what's making her so happy.

"Hey Keneko-chan~ What's with the smile~" I say grinning and tilting my head at her. "You've had it ever since Daichi sat next to you at lunch." I tease. Her face begins to flush red and she opens and shuts her mouth thinking of something to say.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about." She stutters looking anywhere but my eyes.

"You like Daichi~" I mock in a sing song voice and her face turned scarlet.

"Do not." She says hiding her face in her hands.

"Look me in the eyes and say you don't at least think he's cute" I say and she mumbles something under her breath.

"What was that?" I say in a teasing voice and she finally meets my eyes.

"Okay, your right. I do kind of like him." She says resigned that I already know.   
"BUT YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING TO HIM!!" She threatens grabbing my shoulders.

"I swear I won't tell a soul unless you want me to." I say holding my hands up in surrender, looking her straight in the eyes.  
She nods her head and gives me a grateful smile as we continue to walk to the gym.   
When we get to the door she turns and waves.

"I'll see you tomorrow Fujioka."

"See you later." I say and pause before calling out to her,   
"Oi Keneko! I'll see if I can get any photos of him for ya!" I yell and she blushes deep red. I turn around chuckling and open the door to the gym.

Volleyball's are flying in every direction as the boys are practicing their serves. I slip in and head over to Kiyoko whos on the side lines with a clipboard in hand.

"Hey." I say and she looks over to me smiling.

"Hi, they were pretty eager to start so coach isn't here yet but we decided to let them begin." She says showing me her clipboard. 

"I was going to get you to evaluate some players strengths and weaknesses but I wasn't sure how much you knew about Volleyball yet." She says to me. 

"Well I've been playing since I was a kid and I've watched a lot of matches. I think I'll be able to do this if you have something else to do." I say and she gives me a grateful smile before heading off to the storage room.

I go and sit down on the bench and begin writing notes on all the boys. Because I don't know the names of everyone I mostly remember who's who and decide to write their names in later.

From what I can see Kageyama is very similar to Oikawa. He has the same sort of style yet he seems to rely on instincts more than Oikawa does. I find it astounding how advanced he is at such a young age.   
I remember Oikawa mentioning someone- Tobi something-chan -who sounds similar to Kageyama's talent. He truly is a genius setter.

On the other hand the small orange haired boy, Hinata, seems to do nothing but rely on instincts. He barely thinks before acting and his natural ability to jump is awesome. I jot down that he has to learn to think more before acting and move onto Tanaka.

He seems to have a lot of power and can bolster a team's spirit very easily because of how loud he is. I reckon that next year he could easily become an ace with the sort of ability and power he's showing. He just needs to work on a few things first. 

The tall blonde boy with glasses is playing the same way that he was doing the day before. He doesn't seem to show much enthusiasm when he plays and that leads to him not reaching his full potential. With all his assets like height, and smarts it baffles me how he doesn't seem to enjoy his sport. 

The freckled boy plays well but he acts like he doubts every move he makes. He lacks confidence and that leads him to overthinking. I decide to try and think of a way to encourage him before an actual game so he won't make so many mistakes.

Daichi has one of the best receives on the team and he's sturdy and practiced in his movements. He's a good foundation for the team especially with how crazy some of the players act like. Just like in the game I watched years ago, he has the ability to encourage his team with very few words and he's also able to keep his cool under pressure. Overall he's a perfect person to be captain. 

'And a perfect boyfriend for Kaneko' I can't help but think, smirking to myself.

I finish writing down my notes on the main team before I realise that I missed Suga's evaluation. By now Coach Ukai has showed up and got the boys to practice their sets and spikes in pairs. Suga's setting for Tanaka and I observe his techniques and strategy. 

He has skills but not as much as Kageyama. However he is much better at communicating with his spikers and fellow teammates than Kageyama is. Suga tends to do more basic sets and simply let the spiker judge what to do with the ball once it's in the air. I note down that he would be good to use with players that like to think for themselves and judge where they want the ball to go. 

I feel a pang of sadness when I think of how quickly Kageyama could take over his place as main setter even though he's a junior. I know how threatened Oikawa feels if another player is better than him and how he trains himself to the point of injury just to be better than them. I feel panicked just thinking that Suga could decide to do something like that too.

Coach blows the whistle and calls the team over to the bench where I'm sitting. I stand up as he does and face him.

"Alright guys line up for introductions!" He yells and everyone lines up in year levels. Kageyama starts.

"Kageyama Tobio, first year, setter."

"Hinata Shōyō, first year, middle blocker."

"Yamagochi Tadashi, first year, middle blocker."

"Tsukishima Kei, first year, middle blocker."

"Tanaka Ryunōsuki, second year, wing spiker."

"Ennoshita Chikara, second year, wing spiker."

"Kinoshita Hisashi, second year, wing spiker."

"Narita Kazuhito, second year, middle blocker."

"Sugawara Kōshi, third year, Vice Capitan, Setter."

"Daichi Sawamura, third year, Capitan and wing spiker. Welcome to the team" He says and they all bow.

"Happy to be here" I say and bow back to them. I turn around and wink at Kiyoko earning a slight giggle from her.

"I've been BLESSED!!" Tanaka yells with tears in his eyes when he sees Kiyoko giggling.  
This only causes us to both chuckle at him being so dramatic and we go off to refill the water bottles. 

~Time skip to after practice~

I'm standing outside the gym waiting for the boys to finish getting changed before we walk home. I grab my phone and check my unread messages. 

Iwaizumi  
Hey, how are you?  
Oikawa told me about him texting you.   
I apologise for telling him where you are, he was never going to shut up otherwise.   
You know how he is when he doesn't get what he wants.  
Have you applied for Volleyball yet at your new school? Now that Idiotkawa isn't ruining your chances I'll bet you'll get a position on the team if you want to.   
Anyway, I hope you're settling in well with your grandparents so far.   
If not then mum says your welcome at our place whenever you want. I think she misses you as much as I miss your cooking.  
Again, hope your doing alright. Text me when your not busy. Bye.

I smile as I read the text. Good old Iwa, always looking out for me even when he is far away. The first years come out of the gym and say goodbye as they walk home. Deciding I still have time I respond to the text,

Me  
Hey Hey,   
I'm doing really well. I've made it onto the Males Volleyball team as a manager. The teams really nice and I've made a few friends so far.   
I don't blame you for telling Oikawa, just don't tell him I'm the second manager, I want to see the look on his face when he sees me on the other side of the court for the first time.   
I'm getting used to living with Grandma and Grandpa but I'm still not used to not having Haruhi or Dad around.   
I have a few things I still have to get from our old house so I might take you up on that offer of staying over. Tell your mum I said hi and that I miss her too. (When I come I'll make sure to bake you some food if you miss it that much.)  
I'm praying for you now that you have to deal with Trashykawa alone on a day to day basis.  
Feel free to escape down here when you need to get away from him.   
I hope you're doing okay, text me whenever.  
Bye bye.

"Who are you texting?" A voice says in my ear and I jump. 

"Suga! You scared me!" I say putting a hand over my heart. All he does is laugh at my reaction.

"Gomen, I couldn't resist it." He says chuckling. I pout and mumble under my breath as Tanaka shows up and we begin to walk home.

"So who were you texting?" Suga says as we get outside the school gates. "Your boyfriend?" He says with an unreadable expression.

My face subconsciously colours at the thought of me and Iwaizumi being together.   
He cute and all but he's more like a brother to me than anything else.

"No, I was texting my friend Iwaizumi. He was just seeing how I was settling in here, thats all." I say and a flash of what seems like relief goes over Suga's face but it's gone before I can really tell what it is.

"You guys did really well today in practice" I say changing the topic. "I can't wait to see you all in a real match against another team." 

"You really think so?" Tanaka says.

"Of course you guys are a little out of sync but with practice you'll definitely be contenders against the other teams." I say truthfully.

"You have a lot of faith in us." Suga says with disbelief laced in his voice.

"Like you said earlier, you believe in me so I believe in you." I say looking up at the pastel sky above us. After a few minutes of silence I speak up,

"When does your libero's suspension end? It would be nice to see him in training with you guys." I say and Tanaka begins to speak,

"Noya's suspension finishes any day now. He's been practicing by himself too so he doesn't lose any of his ability." 

"Wow, he must be very dedicated to his role to do that." I say with admiration.

"Yeah Noya definitely loves being a libero. And he's good at it too, were lucky to have him even if he is a bit spaztic sometimes." Suga says smiling. 

I laugh thinking about what Tanaka and this Noya would be like together. I have a feeling they'd be a very interesting pair especially on court.

We reach the intersection and Tanaka says his goodbye leaving just Suga and myself.

"Nē Fujioka," he says waiting for my attention to be on him.  
"Because your Sister lives so far away do you get to see her much?" He asks looking me directly in the eyes.   
A familiar ache returns in my chest as I think of my answer to his question.

"I don't get to see her as much as I want, that's for sure." I say with a sad smile on my face. "Because we're going to different schools now too, our holidays don't overlap much either so it's going to be a while till we see each other." I continue.

Suga gives me a gentle smile of understanding and I sigh.

"I guess it's for the best though. She's following her dreams and that's all I want for her." I say quietly but confidently.

'It's what mum would have wanted.' I think but don't have the courage to say out loud.

"You really care for her don't you." Suga says kindly and I nod proudly in response.

"Our family has been through a lot and she's managed to overcome it all and keep going." I smile again, "She's one of the best people I know."

"You're making me want to meet her." Suga says lightly.

"If she comes down I'll make sure you know. I reckon she'll want to meet the whole team actually. I think she'd like you guys." I say laughing softly.

"Oh! Before I forget. Can I have your phone number? I'll forward it to Daichi and Coach so they can contact you about the club and stuff." Suga says.

"Yeah, sure." I say and pull out my phone giving him my number and him giving me his.

We continue our walk until we reach my house. Grandpa's out the front in the garden by the fence and we both walk up to him.

"Hey Grandpa." I say giving him a small hug. He says hello before turning his attention to Suga.

"Hello there." He says 

"Hello Fujioka-Sama." Suga says bowing.  
"I'm Sugawara Kōshi, I'm in (y/n)-san's class and I'm the Volleyball Vice Capitan." He says and Grandpa's eyes widen slightly in what I think is respect and smiles at him.

"Glad to meet you Sugawara-chan. Thank you for bringing (y/n) home safely." 

"It's no trouble" Suga says waving his hand dismissively. 

I hear a door open and shut as Grandma makes her way outside to where we're all standing.

"Oh hello dear. You must be part of the Volleyball club." She says sending me a quick smirk.

"I am." Says Suga bowing again.

"You must be hungry after practice. Why don't you come inside and have dinner with us?" She says grinning.

((A/N: "Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
"Would you like to stay forever?" *wink wink*))

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude." He says trying to turn down her offer.

"Consider it repayment for looking after our Granddaughter." Grandpa says and looks at him expectantly.

"I mean, I don't really see why I can't. I'll just text my parents to tell them first." Suga says taking out his phone.

Grandpa starts walking inside and Grandma comes over to me smiling like an idiot before linking our arms and starting to walk inside. 

"He's a keeper (y/n), make sure you snach him up before anyone else gets to him." She says quietly, winking at me and walking away.  
I'm just left standing in the doorway slightly red faced at what she said. 

"Okay, my parents are notified." Suga says and we both walk inside together.

'This is going to be an interesting night.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey readers
> 
> This was probably more of a filler than anything else but I think there are some little things that will lead onwards to later in the story. I hope you liked it.
> 
> If anyone’s listening, let me know aye.  
> I’m a lonely pufferfish


End file.
